


Follow Orders

by anakinspams



Series: McReyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Deep Throating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Jesse is an adult, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Gabriel Reyes | Reaper, boot kink, degradtion, gets right to the porn, lots of drool, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Jesse doesn’t follow orders and Gabriel makes sure he knows his place.





	Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Spencer <3

"I can follow orders, Sir." Jesse snapped at his commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes. He didn't listen to Gabe when he asked him to perform a simple task. He knew how to do it, he just didn't feel like doing it. Gabriel had been pushing Jesse to his limits lately and Jesse wanted to retaliate.

"Is that why you didn't follow my direct order?" Gabriel asked him as he lead them both into his office. The atmosphere was loud outside, people coming and going everywhere. Gabriel could barely hear himself think most times while he was in his office. "I asked you a question, boy." Gabriel remained standing as he watched Jesse sit in front of his desk with his legs spread wide. "Are you going to answer me?" Gabriel raised his eyebrow and turned to sit in the chair behind his desk. Jesse huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Pieces of hair falling into his face.

"I didn't want to follow your stupid orders anymore, Reyes. You've pushed me so goddamn hard lately. I needed a break." Jesse's voice was a bit louder than Gabriel's. He refused to look up towards Gabriel. He didn't want to make eye contact with him at all. "You think you're all that because you're in charge here. Well newsflash old man, that's the only reason people listen to you." Jesse spoke the words as if they were venom against his lips.

"Is that what you think? You think I need this title for you to listen to me? I could have you on your knees right now sucking my cock if I wanted to, McCree. Don't fucking test me." Gabriel said with a harsh tone to his voice. Jesse still refused to look up at him. He closed his legs and squirmed in the chair but tried to make it not so obvious. "Oh, you like that idea?" Gabe teased Jesse and still got no response from him. Jesse scoffed and tilted his head back to look at his superior.

"No." is all Jesse said before sitting up properly in the seat, folding his hands in his lap. His body seemed tenser than before. He followed Gabe's every move with his eyes without moving his head. Gabriel looked down at him from behind his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a hard-on right now, McCree?" Gabe's voice was low and quiet. Almost speaking under his breath. He looked at Jesse's legs and how they were trembling. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Jesse snapped at Gabriel.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Jesse stood up, his pants tight at the crotch. He looked Gabriel in the eye and scoffed. Gabriel walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and shoving him down onto his knees. Jesse groaned loudly. Gabriel's crotch was at eye level with Jesse. He tried to pull away but Gabe pressed his face against crotch. He felt his erection against his cheek. Jesse would be lying if he said this didn't turn him on.

"You're going to regret saying that, boy." Gabe retorted looking down at Jesse, his face red from embarrassment. Gabriel realized that the blinds in his office were still open and he knew that Jesse was getting off to the fact the someone could walk in at any given moment. "You stay right where you are." Gabe ordered Jesse to stay on his knees while he went to shut the blinds and lock his door. "I don't think anyone wants to see what I'm about to do to you." Gabe ran his fingers through his hair and went back to his previous position.

"We have training in an hour... you think you can get it up before then, old man?" Jesse's smirk quickly left his face when Gabe grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and shoved his face against his crotch again. He was harder than before and Jesse knew it. He could feel his dick twitch against his cheek.

"You think you can put that mouth to good use, McCree?" Gabe released his hair and let Jesse take control of the situation for the moment being. Jesse’s heart was pounding so hard he was almost sure that his commanding officer could hear it through his chest. This is what Jesse’s been fantasizing about for the past year. He felt like he was in a dream.

“Yes, Sir.” Jesse replied submissively. He leaned back onto his legs still on his knees. His hands worked quickly to unbuckle Gabriel’s belt and unzip his pants. Gabriel refused to help Jesse in any way. He wanted to watch Jesse do everything on his own. Besides, he didn’t deserve help. Jesse pulled his briefs down just enough so that his dick would be free.

“Get to it.” Gabe snarled.

“holy fuck-“ Jesse said in awe of how big Gabe’s dick was. It was 7in hard and that was impressive. He rested his palms against Gabriel’s thighs and took his cock into his mouth. Almost instantly deep throating him just to show Gabriel how badly he wanted this. Spit ran down his chin, dripping onto the floor beneath him.

“You look pathetic choking on my cock like this, McCree.” Gabe groaned as he thrusted into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jesse’s throat causing him to involuntarily gag. He gasped for air, taking a second to regain composure before taking Gabriel’s cock back into his mouth. “You better not make a mess in my office.” Gabe held Jesse’s head in place with both hands and thrusted into his mouth harshly. He kept his cock in Jesse’s throat for a few seconds.

“Hmph!!” Jesse could barely make a sound. He coughed around his cock, wanting to pull away for air but Gabe wouldn’t let him. His throat closed around his cock making it impossible for Jesse to breathe. His face began to turn deep red. A few more seconds passed before Gabriel released Jesse’s head and pulled out of his mouth. Thick saliva dripping from his cock and Jesse’s mouth.

“Bend over my desk you pathetic cockslut.” Gabe’s voice was a bit louder which scared Jesse because he knew that someone could hear them. Jesse got up weakly and leaned over Gabriel’s desk trying not to disrupt any of the paperwork that was laying across it. Jesse felt Gabriel unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down to his knees. He quickly felt the loss of his boxers right after.

“What are you gonna do? We could get caught!” Jesse asked genuinely worried. Gabriel pushed his legs farther apart and groaned at what he saw. Jesse’s body was so thick and his ass was definitely the thickest part along with his thighs. Gabriel gave his ass a hard smack and chuckled when Jesse cried out in pain.

“Then maybe you should be quiet, hmm? You wouldn’t want Morrison walking in on you like this, would you?” Gabe lowered himself to his knees and spread Jesse’s ass cheeks so that he would have full access to his hole. His licked a wet stripe across his hole making Jesse thrust against the desk.

“S-Sir.” Jesse whimpered. His dick was pressed against the hard wood of Gabriel’s desk dripping pre-cum. It was aching to be touched but Gabriel wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of that. Oh no, he was going to ruin Jesse McCree. Gabriel continued to make sure that Jesse’s hole was slick and ready for his cock.

“You better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, McCree.” Gabriel said before slowly pressing himself into Jesse.

“oh fuck- Sir.” Jesse moaned out. Suddenly Jesse felt a harsh slap across his face. As much as Gabriel wanted to fuck Jesse in his office and have the rush of being caught... he didn’t actually want to be caught. There would be serious consequences if they were caught like this.

“I said keep that goddamn mouth shut, boy.” Gabriel was almost balls deep in Jesse before he pulled out and slammed back into him. Jesse whimpered and reached for Gabe’s hand and put it up to his mouth. He sucked on his index and middle fingers, deep throating them. Jesse moaned again, this time louder. He couldn’t help it. He was being stretched more than he had been before.

“Harder-“ Jesse said loud enough for Gabriel to hear. He was so wrapped up in how good Jesse felt around his cock he didn’t even care what he said. This was the best fuck he’s had in a long time. Gabriel pulled his fingers from Jesse’s mouth and smacked him again. His cheeks turned red with Gabriel’s hand print.

“Look at you. Drooling all over yourself because of my cock. Pathetic little cockslut.” Gabe kept taunting Jesse. He knew damn well he loved every word. Gabriel picked up his pace. Harder and deeper. Jesse held back his moans the best he could without being too loud. Gabriel panted as he held Jesse in place with a hand to his back. “I outta step on your dick with my boots since you like it rough.”

“Oh god please, Sir” Jesse begged. He looked like an absolute mess. Face sticky with his own spit, his face red and sweaty from the excitement, his bottom lip swollen from being bit to hold back his moans, his ass... well... full of Gabriel’s cock.

“You don’t get to cum before me. I outrank you, remember?” Gabriel was so close to his orgasm. Jesse was so fucking tight it should be illegal. He held Jesse’s hips and finished a few more thrusts before cumming inside Jesse. He stayed in Jesse for a few more seconds before pulling out. Jesse’s body went limp against the desk. Gabriel quickly pulled his briefs up along with his pants.

“T-thank you, Sir.” Jesse swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He went to stand up and was quickly stopped.

“Lay on the floor. On your back, and spread your legs.” Gabe ordered. Jesse followed instructions and winced when his dick laid across his stomach. It ached with every movement he made. He watched as Gabriel stood between his legs and motioned to his boot. “Think you can take it?” He chuckled. Jesse scoffed and nodded.

“You’re one kinky fucker.” Jesse retorted as Gabriel lightly laid his boot on top of his dick. Jesse waited for him to put weight on it but he didn’t. “What are you waiting for?” Jesse whined because he wanted friction. He wanted to cum so badly.

“Fuck yourself against my boot.” Gabe kept his balance. Jesse wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s boot and held his cock against the tread of his boot with his thumbs. He thrusted against the tread, whimpering every time. It hurt so fucking badly but he didn’t care. He would do anything at this point to cum.

“We should do this more often. I could get use to you stepping on my cock and degrading me.” Jesse chuckled breathlessly. He was getting so close to his own climax. His back arched against the floor with every thrust. 

“You like be degraded like the cock hungry slut you are, huh? Look at you! Fucking yourself against my boot like a needy little bitch.” Gabriel taunted Jesse again. The words didn’t hurt Jesse at all. They made him even hungrier for Gabriel’s cock. He would do anything to have this treatment again. Even if that meant not following orders.

“Shut up and step on my fucking cock.” Jesse said as he removed his hands from his own dick. Gabe put a fair amount of pressure on his cock without putting all his weight on that one foot. Jesse gasped and made eye contact with Gabriel. He nodded, and Gabriel knew what that meant. He put more weight onto his cock. “Yeah, j-just like that, Reyes.” Jesse panted as he struggled to thrust against the bottom of his boot. It was just enough friction to make him cum.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you, McCree.” Gabriel said as he lifted his foot off of Jesse’s dick and began to zip his pants up and buckle his belt. “I’m going to ruin you every single chance I get.” Gabriel sat in the chair behind his desk and regained his composure as Jesse quickly picked himself up off the ground and got himself situated. He groaned in disgust as he saw that his shirt was covered in his own cum.

“How am I supposed to hide this?” Jesse sighed heavily as he took his shirt off and rolled it into a ball, making sure nothing was visible. After collecting himself, he unlocked the door and opened it.

“See ya’ around, Cowboy.” Gabe chuckled as he watched Jesse walk out of his office. His ass still full of his cum. That was the hottest thing Gabriel could think of. Jesse McCree walking around with his load still dripping out of him. 

No one seemed to even notice (or care) that Jesse walked out of his office shirtless. Gabe would tell anyone who asked that he made Jesse do push-ups until he physically couldn’t do anymore and he took his shirt off due to the sweat. This wasn’t the last time they had this kind of encounter with each other.


End file.
